Christmas with the Grey's
by Georgia Fifty
Summary: A story of Christian and Ana getting ready for Christmas... Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, etc. E.L James does and The Fifty Shades franchise. This only fan fiction. Im bring just using the characters to bring my story to life…
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: A quick Christmas story. hope you enjoy..._

APOV:

1st December-

I slowly open my eyes to the natural light coming through the windows. We left the curtains open last night as we got _distracted with each other._ I smirk to myself. I can see the incredible view of Seattle…well an up high view of the clouds from lying down and the building is very high. It's snowing really heavily! I'm so excited I adore the snow and its shows Christmas is getting closer. I love Christmas, it's my favourite holiday and I'm so excited to spend it with the love of my life lying next to me. I roll over to face my boyfriend. I'm so excited for this to be our first Christmas, one of many. He's still sleeping peacefully and he looks so incredibly handsome, I'm such a lucky girl. After a few minutes of admiring him he starts to wake up. He blinks a few times then his lazy eyes focus on me.

"Good morning gorgeous" he kisses me.

"Good morning handsome, how did you sleep"

"I slept exceptional good last night after our play time" He smirks and his hand slide down to my ass and he squeezes.

"mmm that was really good" I copy his exact movements and squeeze his ass. He chuckles.

"So, Mr Grey, what are the plans for today?"

"That would be telling Miss Steel. I have a surprise for you."

"For me?" He nods "Can you tell me…. Pleaseeeee" I whine like child and he laughs at me

"I'm not telling you anything so don't whine. Come on let's go shower then you can see your surprise" He slaps me on the ass and climbs out of bed. I just lay there and watch him move. Fuck he is so hot. He turns around to me when I don't follow him.

"Don't make me come get you"

"What are you going to do to me Mr Grey". I bite my lip and he groans. He slowly walks over to me like he is stalking his pray.

"Well Miss Steele I'm going to make you scream." I bite my lip harder as he pounces on me, picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I am squealing and laughing. He slaps my ass then walks us into the shower and we shower together but we obviously we had to get dirty first.

After we have breakfast Christian asked me to go the library while he gets my surprise ready. I can hear a lot of movement coming from downstairs. I can barely wait! After an hour and a half of me reading and watching the snow fall, Christian comes upstairs to get me. He is smiling from ear to ear and I can tell he is also excited. I already so happy to see him smile this much and be happy I don't care what the surprise is. He has a tie in his hand, he blindfolds me so I can't see then picks me up and takes me downstairs.

I can feel my feet being places on the floor and he takes the blindfold off but I keep my eyes closed.

"Surprise baby"

I slowly open my eyes and gasp at the sight in front of me. We are in the great room; there is a huge Christmas tree in the centre of the room with Christmas lights wrapped around it. There is no other lights on apart from those so its creating an enchanting sight. There are boxes all around the room and I can see random Christmas decorations around the room for us to decorate the tree and apartment with. It looks like I am dreaming right now with the heavy snow fall down behind the tree and the beautiful glow the lights are giving us. I feel a single tear roll down my cheek and Christian catches it with his thumb. I can't believe he did this, it's such a sweet and thoughtful gesture.

"Baby, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" I turn to face him and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him slowly to convey how much I love him.

"I can't believe you did this. This perfect Christian. It's so thoughtful for you to do this for us. I love you so much and I can't wait for your first Christmas together." I whisper against his lips then lean my forehead again his.

"I love you so much Ana, I know you were excited to decorate so I thought I'd gets us a few things."

"A few things! I looks like a store threw up in here! Come on let's start!"

I grab him hand and pull him to the boxes where we start to put the ornaments on the tree. There is Christmas music playing in the background and Mrs Jones brings us some hot chocolate. We are almost done but we can't reach the top of the tree because it's that tall. I'm about to ask for a ladder or something to stand on but Christian kneels down behind me then pulls my things over his head so I'm sat on his shoulders. He stands up and I squeal at the surprise. I grab hold of his head to balance myself so I don't fall. Christian grabs the ornaments and passes them to me so I can put them on the tree. Finally, he passes me the star and I place It on the tree and admire our work. He leans down and grabs my hips and lifts me up then puts me back down. He stands behind me with his arms wrapped around my shoulders with his chin on top of my head and he lightly kisses the top while we stand there for a while and admire the stunning tree in front of us.

"I love you Anastasia"

"I love you Christian" I turn and we kiss deeply as the Christmas lights and the snow sparkle behind us.

 _A/N: I cant wait for Christmas I am so excited! I hope you all have a brilliant holiday celebrating whatever you celebrate this season. I may carry on this story through December leading up to Christmas if you all would want that. Let me know in the reviews! Merry Christmas..._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I've slightly changed the first chapter, they are not engaged yet so they are just boyfriend and girlfriend…. For now, ;) Enjoy….

Chapter 2

APOV

After we finish with the Christmas tree…. Then made love in front of the tree; I decide I wanted to bake a cake for after dinner tonight. During the holidays, I love to bake it puts me in the holiday spirit. I decided to make chocolate cake because its Christians favourite; so I go to the pantry and grab all the ingredient. Its times like this I am even more grateful that Gail is around, she keeps the pantry stocked at all times so I don't have to leave the house to get ingredient. Gail is an angel on earth, she looks after us which take a load of my shoulders. I don't have to worry if I have time to make dinner for when we get home, she cleans up after us even though I help a lot and I won't let her wash my intimate clothes, that just too personal.

I lay out all the ingredients and begin to mix them together. Christian is in his office on a call so it will be a nice surprise for him when he gets out. I've mixed the incident and poured it into a baking tray and its now in the oven. It should be done in about twenty minutes so I grab the ingredient for the icing and leave them their until later. I wander to the great room to look at the tree. I adore Christmas so much; this Christmas is going to be so much more special with Christian and I can't wait. I step closer to look at the baubles; they shine brightly as the Christmas tree lights bounce on them. I skim my fingers down some as I admire the beauty before I hear the sound of a camera taking a picture. I turn around to see Christian stood with his phone held up taking a picture of me.

"This is going to be my new home screen" he looks at his phone to admire the picture and I walk over to too look.

I have to give him credit it is a pretty picture. The snow is falling heavily in the background, the tree lights are sparkling, I am directly in the middle of the tree with my hair falling down my back and I stand on the tip toes looks at the tree. He sets it as his lock screen and home screen and I just smile at how cute he is. I grab his phone then his hand and lead him to the tree, I open the camera app and hold it up to take a picture of us with the tree and the snow in the background, Christian is stood behind me with his arm around my waist smiling at the phone ready for the picture which make me smile brighter. I take the photo and admire it, I love it. I send it to my phone so I can put it as my home screen too. We share a few kisses before I tell him I have a surprise for him and lead him to the kitchen. The smell of chocolate floods our noses; it smells divine. I check on the cake and it is almost done so I move to where the icing ingredients are.

"You made me a cake?" He is smiling like a young care free boy and it warms my heart.

"Yes, do you want to help with the icing?" He nods and comes over to me.

I tell Christian what to do then he mixes it all together. Once we are satisfied that it is ready Christian dips his finger into the batter and puts it in his mouth. He licks and sucks on his finger then moans; I can feel a pool forming in between my legs.

"Hmmmm that taste good, try some" He sticks another finger into the batter then lifts it to my lips. I grab his hand and put his finger into my mouth, I suck it all off while looking at him in the eyes and they darken as I suck harder.

"Enough" he draws his fingers out as his breathing quickens. He gets another finger of icing but smears it over my lips then he kisses me as we share the icing, it tastes even better now. _This is fun, let carry on._ I put my finger into the icing and smear it down the side of his face then lick it off with my tongue and moan in appreciation. I get some more and smear it across his jaw to his neck, I lick it off and suck on his pulse point. I can feel him against my belly and I know I am winning. Christian starts to move to do something to me but the timer on the oven lets us know the cake is down.

"Cake is ready!" I smile at him innocently, it's fun teasing him.

I get the cake out of the oven and put it on the cooling rack, it needs to cool before we put the icing on. Just as I turn around to him he grabs my hips and lifts me over his shoulder.

"Christian!" I am laughing and squealing as he walks us to the bedroom.

"Cake can wait. I need you now. It's not ever nice to tease people Miss Steel" He slaps my ass.

"I'm sorry…. Sir" He growls like an animal "What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to teach you a very pleasurable lesson" He runs his hand up the inside of my leg till he reaches my sex and he lightly strokes me through my jeans. Thankfully he is holding me or I would be on the floor he affects me that much.

"That feel good baby?" he strokes me harder

"So, good" I say on a breath

"It's about to get even better"

.

.

.

.

We make love and fuck then make love again before we go back to the kitchen to finish the cake. I am only wearing a pair of panties and Christians t-shirt to cover myself and he is just wearing his jeans. I love wearing his clothes they make me feel good. I know Miss Jones wont disturb us because Christian gave her the rest of the day off because I said I would cook dinner. I am placing the icing over the cake and spreading it so it creates the perfect layer on top. I cut us both a piece and take them to the breakfast bar where Christian is seated. We both take a bite and moan. I have to admit this taste really good.

"This tastes good baby, thank you" he kisses me on the cheek.

We sit in the kitchen for a while longer and I am hysterically laughing at story Christian is telling me of when him and Elliot were children and would tease Mia. He's telling me about when they would play in the garden they would tease Mia with bugs and would chase her around the garden, it's not really funny but it's funny to me because I can imagine Mia screaming and they boys laughing.

"Well hello you two" Grace walks through the great room to the kitchen greeting us with a smile.

"Mother" Christian stands up and kisses both her checks

"Always so formal. Hello dear, how are you both" she comes over to me gives me a hug. I would stand up but I am not dressed appropriately at all so its best if I stay seated.

"Were good mom, what can we do for you"

"I was driving through town and thought I would come and see you, I wanted to double check what your plans for Christmas were"

"We'll be coming to Bellevue mom" Grace gasps and claps her hands together.

"Really?! I wasn't sure if you didn't want to come or if you were spending Christmas with Ana's family. Ana of course your family is welcome also"

"Thank Dr Grey, is it okay if I bring my dad, my mother will most likely stay in Georgia with Bob"

"Of course, dear, and for the last time is Grace honey" we all laugh "Well I guess I will see you both Christmas day, I love you both" she kisses our checks and I wave goodbye as she walks to the elevator. As she is walking she stops mid step and stares at the tree next to her.

"Christian… this... this is the f-first year you've put up anything Christmassy" I can hear the emotion in her voice.

"Yes, me and Ana wanted to put it up, is it up to your standards?" he jokes

"Darling it's so much more" I can't see her face but she lifts her hand to wipe away her tears away I think. After she composes herself she carries on walking to the elevator.

After we finish our cake we decide to relax all day and go to the media room to watch a movie together. I ask to put 'The Polar Express' on because it my favourite Christmas film. We put it on and cuddle up on the couch and watch the movie… well about 10 minutes of it before we get distracted with each other….. were too obsessed with each other but I would have it any other way…..

A/N: I'm so glad you wanted me to carry on this story.. I plan to upload once a week then one final story on Christmas Day. Hope your excited for the story to continue. I also made a twitter for my account so for updates and teasers for new stories please follow- georgia_fifty .Please Review...- Georgia Fifty


	3. Chapter 3- Aspen

_A/N: New Chapter... I hope you enjoy_

* * *

APOV:

15TH December

" _Baby wake up. Ana, we're here"_ I hear Christian calling me as he rubs my thigh to wake me up. I open my eyes to see Christian smiling at me.

"Hey…. Look at the window" I look out the window to Christian's private plane descending to land in Aspen! I was so excited when Christian told me we would be spending Christmas here. We were going to spend Christmas at Bellevue but Christian suggested we spend it in Aspen and everyone loved the idea. We have come earlier than everyone else so we can spend some time together at Christian's house and we can go out in the snow. It's going to be so much fun. Everyone else comes on the 22nd so I have a full week of my boyfriend all to myself. Taylor is with us on this trip so I insisted that Gail should also come on the 22nd with everyone so she can spend Christmas with her husband. Sadly, Sophie couldn't come but on the 27th Taylor and Gail will fly to see her for a week.

After taxing on the run way, we got off the plane and get into the SUV waiting for us with Taylor and Sawyer up front. I am shivering as we get into the car. I have a coat on with a scarf and gloves, a sweater with a pair of jeans and 'Hunter' boots but I am still really cold. Christian grabs both my hands and bring them to his lips to blow on them so he can warm them up for me. We are holding each's hands to keep them warm as we drive to his house. We are driving through town and it looks beautiful with the snow falling down and the Christmas decorations around, I'm in love. We turn up a long drive cover in snow and trees leading the way, the further we drive I can see a huge house and I know its Christians I can tell by the way he is looking at it. We go through the gates and the house looks beautiful, its modern but looks very inviting, I can't wait to go inside. We get out of the car and head to the double doors while Sawyer and Taylor unload the car. As we approach a woman opens the door, she is about mid-thirties wearing a cable nit jumper and a pair of jeans, she looks casual but professional at the same time.

"Mr Grey it's lovely to see you again" They shake hands and she turns to me. "Hello Miss Steel, I am the housekeeper, Mrs Johnson. I'm like the Aspen version of Gail. Me and my husband, Mr Johnson live here throughout the year unless Mr Grey is here. I am about to head out now so grab some groceries, there is some food in the heater if you all are hungry. Will you be needing anything else, Sir?"

"No thank you, Mrs Johnson. We will see you later"

Christian leads me through the house, its stunning. So, warm and cosy, like a family home. Definitely not what I would picture for Christian, it's the complete opposite to Escala but I guess if other people are living here it feels homelier. He gives me the tour showing me the different rooms when he finally shows me the master bedroom where we will be staying. It knocks my breath away. The first thing I spot is the floor to ceiling windows showing the beautiful woodland of Aspen. It's snowing too so it looks even more magical. There is a king size bed of course which looks so soft and comfy I want to just run and jump on it. Which is what I do. I run from the door, I jump then twist so I land on my back in the cloud which will be our bed for the next week. I giggle at how happy I am in this moment, I am the luckiest girl alive. I have the most incredible man as my boyfriend, I would never have dreamt I would have this life but I am so grateful. I don't mean all the expensive things he buys me or the places we go, I am grateful to be beside a man who loves me as much as I love him.

I look up from the bed to see Christian watching me intently with a smile on his face. I shuffle over so I am the edge of the bed. I raise my hand in a come-hither motion

"Come on Mr Grey, your turn." He pushes off the door jam and turns to shut and lock the door. He turns around and does the exact same as I did. He lands on the bed next to me and we both burst out laughing. I love moment like these.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" I shake my head and I curl up into his side, I grab his bicep and hug it like it's as a pillow.

"Do you want to sleep" I nod my head and snuggle deeper, he chuckles.

"Okay baby" he kisses the top of my head and I hear him press something and the room suddenly become dark with the remote controlled black out curtains.

.

.

.

I wake up and feel around the bed for Christian when I find it is cold. I open my eyes to see the bed empty and I hear the shower running. I smirk and jump out of bed walking to the bathroom, stripping myself of my clothes as I go. I open the door and walk to the large shower, I see Christians muscular back which looks edible with the water running down to his ass which I just want to bite. I open the door and I step in then wrap my arms around his waist from behind.

"Hey babe" I ask as I bite his shoulder then kiss it. He turns around and picks me up and puts us both under the water. We make out and I feel his dick hardening between my folds. I reach down and grab his dick and slide it into me. We both moan together. He leans us against the shower wall as he slides in and out me of me. We both reach our climax, he lets me down and we wash each other then get out of the shower. Christian passes me a towel then wraps one around his waist.

We get changed and head downstairs to go eat. Christian is getting us a glass of wine and getting the food out of the heater while I look around the lounge room. It so cosy in here with the fire place crackling and the huge couch which looks like you could sink into it. I walk to the sliding doors and open it. I grab my jacket and boots and put them on so I can stand outside before dinner. Its looks even beautiful as the sun is setting, I can't wait to get outside in the snow tomorrow. I'm hoping Christian will teach my how to ski but it's going to take a lot of persuasion but I can be very persuasive.

"What are you smirking about" He asks as he walks to me

"Just thinking of my plan"

"Hmmm what plan"

"It's a secret but there is a lot of _pleasure_ involved Mr Grey" I reach up and kiss his jaw

He leads us inside where dinner is waiting with our drinks. We are having grilled chicken with mash and a side of vegetables. It's incredible and it warms me up inside to have good comfort food. After dinner, I suggest we watch a movie. We cuddle up together on the couch with blankets and I put on 'The Holiday'.

I am jolted awake when I felt I am being lifted from the couch. I must have fell asleep during the movie.

"Go back to sleep baby"

"Mmm kay" I curl up into Christians chest until he lays us down on the bed and we fall asleep before tomorrow's adventures.

.

.

.

.

Me and Christian are sat in the kitchen having breakfast I made for us this morning. I made pancakes, bacons, scrambled eggs with a side of toast and fruit. I am drinking my tea while Christian drinks his coffee and I think about how I'm going to bring up the subject of me skiing. I've always wanted to do it but I know Christian will have an issue with it because he's scared I will get hurt. We finish breakfast and I grab Christians hand and lead him upstairs. He keeps asking me what I'm doing but I don't tell him a thing. I really hope this works.

I tell him to take his clothes off then I lay him down on the bed with his knees bent at the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. I stand in between his parted legs and I lift the shirt I was wear and he licks his lips as he can see me in just my black lacy panties. I kneel on the bed so I am straddling him, I lean down and whisper into his ear.

"I need to ask you something" I softly brush my pantie cover sex against his rock-hard cock which keeps growing.

"You need to stop moving then, urghh Ana" he moan. I put more pressure him as he holds my hips. I kiss his mouth then to his neck to collar bone then down his sculptured neck until I reach his cock. I grasp it as he is groaning. I lick him from based to tip.

"I want to learn how to Ski"

"What- Arghhh" He groans as I suck him in all the way to the bottom and he hits the back of my throt. I suck him up and down as he is moaning. He is about to cum but I stop just before he does.

"Please Christian I want you to teach me how to ski" I release his dick with a pop as I ask him.

"Miss Steel I know your game. I don't like the idea of you Ski. I don't want you to get hurt"

"Okay" I let go of his dick and stand up to put my clothes back on.

"Whoa what the hell Ana!" He growls as I don't finish what I started.

"What? You're not being fair so now I'm not being fair" I state as a matter of fact. I'm not going to let him cum until his let me ski. I know it horrible but I really want this, it looks like so much fun!

"Urghh Ana you're the most frustrating women in the wold!" he lays there and thinks for a minute. I bite my lip and notice his cock twitch.

"For fuck sake! Fine you can ski, but I have rules and- FUCK" I jump back down the floor and suck his cock into my mouth without warning and suck him harder than I ever have before. He comes violently into my mouth, I have to swallow a few times to get it all down. I release him and he grabs me under my arms and pulls me up to him then flips so I am laying underneath him. He reaches down and rips my panties into shred and without warning he is pounding into me. I scream out at the pleasure I am feeling. Don't get me wrong I love it when we make love but I love it just as much when Christian is wild like this. It's like he can't wait for me and he is desperate. I love him being in control. He is pounding into me building me up. He lifts my legs so knees are pressed into the bed with my ankles around his neck.

"Christian please" I moan out.

"Look who's begging now, come for me Ana. You need to come for me!" he grunts out. With one last twist of his hip I cum with a scream, I'm sure I just scared the whole of Aspen. Christian is right behind me and were both moaning each other's name. He pulls out and flops half on me with his head on my chest and one of his legs over mine so he doesn't crush me.

"Miss Steel you are going to be the death of me. I can't believe you did that. That was very manipulative" I know he is joking because I can hear it in his voice.

"I love you" I say trying to win him over. He wraps both of his arms fully around my waist and squeezes me while nuzzling my chest.

"I love you more baby"

"So, are you still agreeing to let me ski?"

He sighs "Yes but I do have conditions Ana, I'm not messing around with your safety"

"Okay what are the conditions"

"First, you're wearing a helmet at all time, no exceptions. Second, you're not skiing by yourself I will be with you at all times. Finally, were not going on the really big slopes unless I full believe you're ready for it. _Without_ any persuasion."

"Okay I can handle those. Thank you Christian, I'm so excited!" I squeal.

.

.

.

.

.

We get back to Christians house after having the full day learning to ski. It has been one of the best days ever. I never knew I would enjoy skiing so much but now I can't wait to go back tomorrow. It's half four so it's too early for dinner so we decide to take a walk outside. We walk through the house to the back garden. There's a gate at the bottom which leads to a place we can hike, we're not going for a hike but Christian said there is a short pathway that leads to a small look at point which we can go too. We are strolling down the garden which is huge, hand in hand.

"I can't wait till everyone is here and we can have snowball fights like kids" I giggle

"That sounds fun. Why don't we just have one here" he raises an eyebrow at me

"That's not fair because I would win, Grey"

"Really" he drags it out sarcastically

"Yep"

"It's on baby"

"Your gonna have to catch me first" I take off running but obviously Christian is a lot faster than me so he reaches me, wrapping his arm around my waist and lifts me up as I scream and laugh. He reaches up with a handful of snow and puts it down my jacket so it runs down my back. I wiggle out of his grasp as I shake the ice-cold snow out from my clothes.

"Oh, it's soooo on. That it!" I reach down and get some snow and I chase after him. I catch him because he isn't running as fast as he can. He turns around and before I can do anything he lifts me over his shoulder so I can't do anything. He doesn't realise I still have the snow so I reach down and open the back of his pants and shove it down his underwear. He shouts and puts me down. I am hysterically laughing as he tries to get the snow out. His face is priceless!

He runs to me and playfully tackles me on the floor but twists so he lands on the ground with me on top of him. We roll around in the snow getting ourselves even colder but we don't stop because were having fun. Suddenly Christian slows down and holds me to him. We both stop laughing slowly with smiles on our faces. I look into his eyes and all I can see is love. It takes my breath away. I'm laying on top of his chest so I lean down and kiss him deeply forgetting where we are and how cold we are. Even though I can feel the water seeping through my clothes a little bit, so I reluctantly pull back and stand.

"Come on, lets finish this inside" I say over my shoulder as I run back to the house.

He is hot on my heels as I run inside. I slow down and turn around to him but he continues to run to me and he grabs me by the hips and lifts me on his shoulder like a caveman.

"Christian!" I say giggling as he runs upstairs to our bedroom.

Today has been one of the best days I can't wait for even more!

* * *

 _A/N:Sooo what did you think? Please review and let me know! Look out for a post next week... We've got 2 more chapters! To keep updated on new chapters follow my twitter- georgia_fifty ...- Georgia_


	4. Chapter 4- The Family Are In Town

_A/N: New chapter! This is the second to last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy..._

 ** _I need help for my next chapter so please read the authors note! :)_**

* * *

 **Friday 22nd December**

 **APOV**

I feel light kisses being pressed against my face, neck, shoulders, chest. Suddenly he blows a raspberry in the center of my chest and I giggle. I open my eyes to see Christian with his eyes bright but still sleepy. He has a wide smile on his face making him look young and carefree, which I love. _He looks so dreamy._ I smile back at him.

"Good Morning handsome, you look very happy this morning"

"Good morning, why wouldn't I be when I get wake up with your sinfully beautiful body everyday" He goes back to kissing my chest and moves up to my face. His face is level with mine and I caress his check which he leans into and closes his eyes.

"What time is everyone getting here?" I ask when he moves to lie next to me. The whole family is arriving today which I'm really excited about.

"Their plane lands at 2 o'clock, so we have a few more hours to ourselves. What do you want to do until then?"

"This. I want to relax with you in peace"

"Hmmm that is a brilliant plan Miss Steel"

We lay for a few more minutes just playing with each other's hands that interlock and play in between our bodies. Our legs mesh together and our eyes are level with each other. I look up from our hands and see he is looking at me, we lock our eyes and share a shy. I also see a spark in Christian eyes.

"Give me a kiss," he says with a pout. I giggle.

"Hmm, I don't think you deserve a kiss, what do I get in return," I say being playful.

"Well I can be very useful Miss Steel, kiss me and I'll show," he says with a smirk. I pretend to ponder with a finger to my lips and look up in thought which he laughs at.

"Fine but just this once," I say as I lean across with a smile on my lips as I lock mine with his. I thrust my tongue into his mouth slowly and massage his tongue with my own. He gasps. He pulls my waist against his and I can feel just how excited he is.

"You've had your kiss, nowww you have to show me how useful you can be"

"Oh, I will definitely show you," he says as he rolls me over onto my back as we lose ourselves in each other before everyone gets here.

.

.

"Ana! Christian" Mia says as she runs up to us where we are stood at the door. Everyone just landed and are now arriving at the house. She runs to me and wraps her arms around my neck then she moves to Christian. Mia and I have become so close since me and Christian started dating and I couldn't be happier. Ray, Grace, Carrick, Elliot and Christians grandparents, Theodore and Eleanor, and of course Gail are all here.

"Daddy!" I run to my dad and hug him.

"Hi sweet pea, how are you"

"I'm great dad"

"Christian, how are you son. Thank you for inviting me" they share a peculiar look between them and I frown.

"It's good to see you Ray. Your welcome anytime, please come in" They say while they shack hands and my dad walks inside.

"What was that about" I question him.

"Nothing baby," he says as I kiss my head.

We share hugs and kisses with the rest of the family then we walk back inside. I walk in with my arm linked with Christian's grandmother as we talk about how excited we are about Christmas and what we are going to do while we are here. Everyone heads into the living room or the kitchen while Mrs. Johnson gets everyone a drink or something to eat. Everyone breaks out in random conversations and it's definitely a change to the past week of peace but I wouldn't change a thing. The men all talk in the kitchen as the women go into the living room.

"So how has your week been just the two of you" Grace ask as she sits next to me and her mother in the living room with Mia sat opposite to us.

"It's been so much fun! I finally persuade Christian to let me learn how to Ski so that's what we've been doing this week"

"That's brilliant, now we can all go out on the slopes together," She says excitedly

"Ha you won't catch me on those slopes" Eleanor scoffs jokingly.

We begin to talk about Christmas dinner which the three of us are are going to do, I have never made a Christmas dinner before so I am just going to be on the slide lines doing anything I am told to do with Mia. Mrs Johnson and Gail with be cooking their own Christmas dinner for themselves and all of the staff. I would have loved to have them sat with us but there wouldn't be enough room around the kitchen and dinning room. Thankfully once we have all done eating they will join us for the rest of the festivities. Everyone decided they are going to get settled in their room and go to sleep after the long flight before dinner. It's just me and Eleanor left.

"I am so glad you are spending Christmas with us this year. I am so happy you're with us anytime of the year. When Grace told us about you I didn't believe it. Christian has never brought a girl home before so when Grace told me I thought she was pulling my leg. You... You Anastasia are a true gem. You have saved our grandson from being alone and unhappy and I couldn't be more blessed and grateful to have you. I'm sure you've heard this all from Grace and she has probably gone into depths about what you have done for him but I felt the need to say it myself. You are one of the sweetest people I have ever met, you're polite, sweet caring, smart, funny, and so much more. I can't for Christmas and many more with you. You've been one special Christmas gift on our whole family"

I am speechless, I can't believe she said all of that. She's right Grace has already told me what I have done for Christian and she cried. I am have always felt I need to make an effort and I wanted his Grandparents and his whole family to like me but since both Grace and Eleanor have spoken to me, I feel I am truly apart of the family and I don't need to try as hard. I lean over and hug her as she pulls me into her embrace.

"You don't know how much your word's mean to me. I really appreciate what you said so thank you. As for Christian, I truly haven't done anything, he just needed a push in the right direction and to guide him. Him being more open is all him, all I did was love him to death" we giggle. Tear both swim in our eyes that threaten to fall.

"Come on Eleanor stop bothering the poor girl" Theodor and Christian walk into the living room. I stand and help Eleanor stand up. She kisses me on the cheek and walks over to Theodor.

"I was not bothering the poor girl but I'm sure that what you have been doing for the past two hours with the rest of the family." They both laugh and walk hand in hand to their room. They are so in love after all this time, I hope me and Christian will be like that when we are that old.

"We are going to be as in love with each other as they are at that age; but I know we will love each other ever more because our love is only going grow over time" That's it the tears fall. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around his waist. We share a sweet kiss and decide to go relax upstairs for a while. He picks me up bridal style and we go upstairs.

.

.

.

It's now dinner time and we are all sat in the dining room about to start with our food. Tonight, we are having pasta with Shrimp and veggies. I have Christian to the left and my dad to the right. The dining room is huge so we can fit everyone in which will be great for Christmas day. Christian looks so relaxed talking to everyone while his hand is on my thigh softly stroking it with his thumb. His eyes are bright and he is engaging in conversation freely, its so nice to see him this way.

"Have you heard from your mother?" my dad turns to me and asks.

"I spoke to her last week and told her she was welcome to come but she said Bob broke his foot and they couldn't come" Ray scoffs,

"Typical. The main thing is that you are with your family on Christmas and I can clearly see you are a part of this family, I love seeing you this happy and in love"

"Thanks, dad, he makes me happy"

"Yeah well if he ever hurt you I'd kick his teeth in and so much more" I see the joking in his eyes as we chuckle but I do know he is speaking the truth. My dad is very protective and I know I can always rely on him for anything.

"So, what are the plans for tomorrow" Elliot speaks up

"I am definitely not going skiing with you kids so I might go Ice fishing, anyone is welcome to join me"

"I'll join you if you don't mind" I can practically feel the excitement radiating off my dad which causes me to smile. He adores fishing.

"I need to get some winter clothes before I go skiing so I'm going to go shopping," Mia says. Grace and Eleanor speak up and say they will join too.

"Ana, you in?" Mia looks to me.

"I think I want to go Skiing with the boys"

"Its decided, me, Ana, Christian, and Elliot will go Skiing while the rest of you go off to do your own thing," Carrick says and we all agree.

After finishing dessert, which was cheesecake, we all go into the living room where Christian lights the fire and we all sit around and play some games. Me and Christian decided to sit out the next game of Jenga so we go sit on one of the love seats and I sit in his lap.

"What have you and my dad been talking about all day" I keep catching them secretively talking at the side of the room and they keep telling me it's nothing and dismiss me.

"We were talking about how incredible you are" I raise my eyebrow "I'm telling the truth, we are both so happy to see you happy" he kisses the side of my head as I snuggle into his chest into a ball as I watch every playing.

My eyes begin to droop but then I hear people shouting and I hear the bricks fall against the coffee table. Mia just lost and isn't too happy about it. I giggle at how competitive she is.

"On that note, I'm going to bed, Good Night everyone," Grace says and slowly every filter out and goes to bed.

"Good night you two, I'll see you in the morning," Ray says

"Good night," we say in unison while my dad looks back to use and I see a smile appear as he looks at us. I look up at the clock and see its almost midnight and we are getting up early to spend a full day Skiing. I go to get up but I am pulled back to Christians chest. He begins to stand up.

"You know I can walk, right?"

"I know but I love to carry you and take care of you, Please let me" When he puts it like that how can I not let him. I nod and we go up to our bedroom and sleep soundly and get rested of our adventures tomorrow.

.

.

.

"Are you ready Ana?" Elliot asks me. I nod my head. We are on the slope getting ready to go down. All last week I learned how to ski and I feel like I picked it up really quickly, Christian told me he is confident in me but he still wants me to take my time and too not get too cocky. We are stood on the top of one of the biggest slopes I've been on. It isn't the biggest one they have here but it's still big. There isn't another skier in side which I think has everything to do with Christian especially because it's Christmas so I know a lot of people are usually on the slopes.

"Remember what the trainer and I taught you last week. Do you remember how to break?" I nod "Do you know what to do if anything… b-bad happens?" He stutter, I nod my head confidently, that was the first thing Christian taught me.

"I'm going to be right next to you, okay" I smile and my nerves sink away

"I'll see you down there kids" Carrick slides down with Elliot following on his snowboard.

"Let's do this," I say as I grip my ski pole tighter. We both edge forward slowly and soon start to pick up the pace as we ski down the slope together. The further I go the more my nerves sink into the snow and I begin to remember how much I enjoy this and that I have nothing to be scared of. I am squealing and laughing as we ski down and I catch Christian smiling at me. We are both wearing a ski helmet and goggles so I can't read his full emotions but I can still see him smile. We are reaching the bottom and I see Carrick and Elliot stood together cheering us on.

"See, we told you that you could do it, Ana!" Elliot cheers.

We go down the slopes a few more times, Christian jumps on a snowboard and I decide I want to try it too. It's a lot harder to learn but I quickly grasp the hang of it. Which is the opposite to skiing which was easier to learn but harder to master.

We spend the rest of the day on the slope, we stop at lunch to get something to eat at a nearby restaurant then we do a few more rounds on the slopes. We have a few snowball fights on the slopes which were really fun. It's now 4 pm and we are in the SUV driving back to the house. I am exhausted so I decided to sleep for the hour and thirty minute drive back to the house.

I wake as we pull up to the house and I look around and see that all of us decided to go to sleep. Everyone starts to slowly wake up as we get out of the car and head inside. Everyone is back already so we all catch up and talk about what we have been up to all day. My dad and Theodore caught 2 big fishes that we will be having for dinner tonight cooked by Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Johnson. I have told Gail that she is on vacation and she doesn't need to cook but she enjoys doing it so I don't want to spoil her fun. Mia shows me the new clothes that she got and I chat with the girls while the boys are outside having a drink sat on the deck chairs with the outdoor heater, I walk over to the window and I see Christian and Elliot walking around the garden kicking the ball around in the snow. Mia joins me and tells me to follow her. We walk past the kitchen and through the garage.

"What are we doing Mia?" I ask as she slowly opens the door in the garage that leads to the backyard.

"Shhh! We're going to have a snowball fight" I see a cheeky glint in her eyes and mine reflect the same as we slowly creep outside. We peer around the corner and we see Christian and Elliot stood in the yard with Christians back to us. I lean down and I scup up some snow and mold it into a ball.

"Do it" Mia chants to me as she practically bounces with excitement.

I throw my arm back and launch the snowball out of my hand and it lands in the centre of Christians shoulder blades. He freezes as Elliot is hysterically laughing along with Mia beside me. He slowly turns around and our eyes lock. Even from how far away we are I can see them darkening and his lips curl up into a smirk.

"Oh, that's how you want to play" I nod my head and bite my lips to stop myself from laughing "That's it" he starts to run to me and Mia with Elliot too.

We scream and start to run away from them. Christian against me and Mia against Elliot. I break away from Mia as Elliot quickly catches her. I curve Christian as he gets closer but he quickly snakes an arm around my waist as I pass and grabs me and lifts me onto his hip so I am facing away from him. I am screaming and laughing as he twirls us around. He reaches down and grabs some snow and rubs it in my face making it ice cold.

He sets me down and I turn around to face him and he helps me wipe the snow off my face. I am about to speak up when I hear Mia scream and Elliot yell. We turn to them and I am about to ask what's going on why I feel both of us have been hit with snowballs. I look up to see Grace and Carrick stood on the deck. They have just thrown a snowball at all of us and they couldn't look prouder.

"Mom, Dad, what the hell!" Mia shouts

"It's on kids" They both run down the steps and we break out in a snowball war. We are on teams automatically, Me and Christian. Grace and Carrick. Elliot and Mia. We are all running around having the best time. We are all panting and laughing. I am stood near the garage again and I am about to throw a snowball at Elliot when I feel ice going down the back of my shirt. I arch my back and scream as I try to shake it out. I hear some laughing loudly so I turn around to see my dad hunched over grabbing his belly as he laughs at me.

"Dad!" I say punching his arm

"Everyman for himself, I taught you to always have your guard up" I laugh

He joins us I the snowball fight and this time I manage to throw a snowball at Elliot and he chases after me. I yell for Christian before Elliot catches me. He runs up to us and tackles Elliot to the ground. He gets up and runs to me.

"My night in shining armour- HEY!" I am cut off when he picks me up and on too his shoulder.

"I'm saving you" he runs away as everyone laughs at us.

We carry on until Eleanor tells us dinner will be ready in 10 minutes. We all go inside and quickly change into warm and dry clothes ready for dinner.

.

.

.

"That was great! Thank you, Mrs. Johnson and Mrs. Jones! Also thank you to Grandfather and Ray for catching the fish" Christian and everyone follows with their thank you's.

We all help clear up and we decide to drink some wine/ beer with some snacks. I go to the kitchen to get the snacks but I can't find any anywhere. Christian walks in with some empty glasses.

"Christian do you have any snacks for everyone?"

"Emm I think we ate them all last week"

"Okay, I'll go out and get some"

"You don't have to do that baby, Sawyer can go for us"

"It's alright, I want to pick them. Snacks are vital" I joke

"I'll come with you sweetheart, I want some fresh air," Theodore says

"Okay, let's go"

Me, Sawyer and Theodore climb in the SUV and head to the nearest Gas station. On the car ride over Theodore talks about their fishing trip and he talks about how great my dad is, they've planned to go fishing when we get back to Seattle. I have to agree with him, my dad is an incredible man.

We get to the gas station and me and Theodore go in and grab a variety of snacks then pay for them. We are driving back when we hear the sound of gushing air and the car starts to slow down.

"Shit!" Sawyer says

"What's going on Sawyer"

"We ran over something on the road and we have a popped tire Ma'am" Oh Shit! This isn't good

"Do we not have a spare tire?" Theodore says next to me

"No, Sir. Mr. Johnson used it the other day when coincidently his tire popped"

"Let me try to call someone," I say. I get out my phone and realise I have no signal. _Fuck_.

"Do you have any signal, Sawyer?"

"No Miss Steel"

"How far away are we from the house?"

"Only a little over half a mile"

"Should we walk?" Theodore suggests

"I'm okay to walk," I say

Sawyer looks uneasy and I can tell he disagrees.

"Like you said Sawyer we aren't that far away from the house and you're with us so we will be fine" He nods his head so we climb out with Sawyer kindly grabing the food and we take off down the road and walk home.

Its dark outside but thankfully there are street lights and a small sidewalk for us to walk on. I pull my coat tighter as I now can feel the cold hit me harder as the icy wind picks up and the snow is falling harder. I only have on my jeans, ugg boots, a long-sleeved shirt and a coat but it's not the best outfit for this weather. I thought I would only be running into the building then straight back into the car.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Theodore says as he grabs my hands and rubs them against his.

"Yes, I'm good, are you?"

"I'm grand. We're almost there"

After 45 minutes, we finally approach the house and I press the code in to open the small door to walk in. I open the door and I hear shouting from Christian.

"Where are they, Taylor!?" "How can the car not move for 45 minutes!?" "That's it I'm going to find them"

We step around the corner to the living room and I see Christian putting on his coat and he looks up to me. I can see concern and worry ache his beautiful face. Our eyes lock and he visibly relaxes. In the background, I can hear everyone rush to us and check we are okay but all I can focus on the beautiful man before me. He looks so stressed and worried. He walks to me and wraps me in his arms and squeezes me tighter than he ever has. I can feel the tension flowing from him, I know he was over thinking this and guessing something awful happened when it wasn't really that bad.

"You're never going out for 'snacks' again," he says and everyone laughs. He pulls back and holds me at arm's length as he checks me over.

"Are you okay? What happened? Come, we need to get you warmed up" he says as he places and warm hand on my icy cheek. I take my coat off and ugg boots and me and Theodore sit in front of the fire when Gail passes each of us a warm glass of tea for me and coffee for Theodore. We begin to explain what happened and explain it wasn't that bad and none of us got hurt.

Grace checks us over to make sure we didn't get hurt from the cold and we are both clear and I finally start to warm up. I decide I am going to bed, I am exhausted from today and also tonight's event. I say goodnight to every and Christian joins me too.

We walk hand in hand to our bedroom, he suggests a bath before bed which I gladly accept. He goes to the bathroom and runs the bath and I stand in front of our huge window. After a few minutes I hear the tap turn off and I feel his strong arms snake around his waist, he rests his head on my shoulder and he kisses the side of my neck.

"Bath is ready baby"

We walk into the bathroom, he stripes us both down of our clothes then he helps me climb into the tub. He sits down behind me as I slowly start to unravel and relax in the bath. He softly starts to massage my shoulder and I moan in appreciation. He grabs the body wash and slowly starts to wash every inch of my body. I close my eyes and enjoy him taking care of me.

"I was really scared earlier Ana" he whispers like he is telling me his deepest secret and I can hear the emotions in his voice.

I turn around so I am sat in his lap facing him. I grab his face in my hands and lift his chin to look at me. I move my lips to his and softly kiss him.

"I'm here Christian, nothing bad happened. We're all okay"

"I love so much Anastasia"

"I love you even more"

"Ha not possible" he jokes and I giggle at him.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked the new chapter. Very playful. I've been writing a lot of those so I hope you like them. I need your help for the next chapter.

 **Should I upload on 25th (Aka Christmas Day ) or should I do it on 24th (Christmas Eve) so you have more time to read it and you can spend Christmas Day with you loved ones? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'm really unsure which is best for you all.** **Let me know by DMing me on here or on Twitter (georgia_fifty) or by leaving a review.**

Thank you for reading. See you in the next chapter. Please review! Happy holidays- Georgia


	5. Chapter 5- ITS CHRISTMAS

Chapter 6- Christmas Day

 _A/N: The last chapter of this story I hope you all enjoy…._

* * *

 **APOV**

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I jolt awake as I hear Mia scream through the house. I hear Christian groan beside me.

"For fuck sake, she does this every year. I'm tired!" He grumbles and he lies with his head on my chest with his arm locked around my waist and I am pinned down with his large legs.

"It's the best day of the year! She's excited" I whisper

"Hmm, she's still a pain in the ass"

We hear a knock at the door and Mia barges in.

"Get your two asses up now! It's 7:30 were running late!"

Christian reaches down and picks a pillow up from the floor and throws it too where Mia is stood but she manages to shut the door in time.

"The biggest pain in the ass" I giggle at his early morning grumpiness.

"Merry Christmas baby," I say as I kiss the top of his head.

"Merry Christmas, my love" He kisses the center of my chest. "Want to fool around before everyone gets downstairs" he looks up with a check grin and sexy glint in his eyes. He is about to travel south when we hear another bang at the door.

"You two stop banging and get downstairs," Mia says

"It's like we have a fucking four year old" we both laugh.

We get up out of bed and head downstairs.

"I still can't believe your all wearing the same pajamas" he chuckles. All the women decide to wear matching pajamas Christmas Eve and Christmas morning, it was Mia's idea for me and her to match because she has always wanted to do that but never had a sister. Mia was talking to her mom and asked if she and Eleanor would join us. We all are wearing red plaid pajamas. They have long sleeves and long pants to keep us warm so there super cozy.

We all probably look really silly but it's a fun idea and I don't care because it's Christmas.

"Shut up, I think we look cute"

"Oh, you definitely look cute" he kisses the tip of my nose once we reach the bottom of the stair. My dad, Christians parents, and Grandparents are all sat in the living room drinking either tea or coffee. We greet each other with our Merry Christmases and wait for Mia to drag Elliot out of bed. Me and Elliot are similar that way, neither of us is a morning people and we like to sleep in, well I only wake up early on Christmas because I'm too excited!

After another 15 minutes Elliot comes down the stairs looking as tired as ever but once he has a sip of coffee and opens some presents he will be his usual energised self. We all sit down in the living room, Carrick has just lit the fire and we all embracing the cozy feel Christmas day is bringing. This is one of my favorite parts of Christmas day, not the presents, I love sitting here with family and loved ones, enjoying each other's company. That is my favorite part.

Mia starts to pass out everyone's Christmas presents from under the tree. Me and Christian are sat together snuggled together with his arm around my shoulder as I mold myself into his side with my legs drawn up. Perfect.

.

.

.

We open all the Christmas presents and we are now drowning in a sea of wrapping paper. I was really nervous about Christians present because what do you get a man who has everything? In the end, I spotted a solar powered toy helicopter that I thought he would love. It looked just like Charlie Tango and I knew he would like becuase it's solar powered so I had to get it. When he unwrapped it, his eyes lit up almost as bright as the Christmas tree. He looked like a young boy again, it filled me with so much warmth to see him that happy and to know he loved it. That is my second favorite part of Christmas, seeing people happy. He unboxed it that minute and placed it in front of the window and the blades slowly started spinning.

I would have got him more but I didn't have any idea what he would like or needed. Although I do have a surprise for him later, he will get it in private.

Christian got me some new first edition books which I fell in love with the second I opened them up. He also got me some beautiful diamond earrings which I also love. He is very thoughtful and generous.

We all sit around the living room and put on the TV and let the Christmas movies play in the background as we eat our breakfast. We had pancakes, waffles, eggs, hash browns, fruit, toast which was divine. I am full to the rim, I don't know how I'm going to eat the Christmas dinner tonight.

Mia gets her polaroid camera out and snaps pictures of us all, she gets some of all the girls in their Christmas pajamas. She gets some of the boys and everyone else relaxing and laughing. I have to admit they look really good! I might ask to borrow the camera so I can take my own pictures.

.

.

.

After a few more hours of relaxing we all go get dressed and ready for the day. When we are all downstairs we start to cook the Christmas dinner, Grace, Eleanor and Gail are doing the big things that I wouldn't dare touch in case I did it wrong. Mia and I are peeling vegetables and doing anything we are asked to do. I don't mind at all, I get to chat to Mia while we are waiting which is nice. I really like hanging out with Mia, she's so nice and easy to talk to. She has a lot of energy so makes feel on top of the world when you are around her.

.

.

.

After we have feasted on our dinner, myself, Elliot, Ray, and Carrick decide to take a walk. We all feel bloated and are ready to pop so we want to get some exercise and go out in the cool crispy Aspen air. Christian was going to come but he wanted to spend some time with the other women in his life which I was totally fine with. I love that he is becoming more open to Grace and the rest of his family. We all gather in the backyard after we change into warmer clothes and begin our walk. We walk through the gate at the bottom of the yard and head up the path and begin our hike.

As we are walking I notice Elliot seems to be lost in thought and isn't his usual upbeat self. He is walking at the back of the group so I decided to talk to him.

"Hey, what's up," I say to him as I nudged my shoulder with his.

"Nothing, I'm fine" he shows me a forced smile and I just raise my eyebrow at him "Fine," he says exasperatedly.

"It's just Kate. I can't stop thinking about her. She has been on my mind a lot recently. I still love her Ana. I know she hurt me badly but-" I cut him off

"I get it"

Kate and Elliot started dating just a few weeks after me and Christian. They were perfect for each other, they had so much in common but not too much so they wouldn't work with each other. They were inseparable. They looked so in love and I hadn't seen Kate that happy in all the time I had known her! Well, that's what I thought.

One night Kate said she was working late so she couldn't meet up with Elliot for their date so Elliot being the gentleman he is; decided to go to her apartment and cook her dinner so she wouldn't have to when she got home. He wanted to do something nice for her. When he got to her apartment, they had each other's key so he let himself in, as he walked in he saw Kate and another man coming out of her bedroom with just underwear on and the sheet wrapped around Kate. Apparently, they were both flushed and had been clearly been having sex. He said they all just froze, none of them moved, none of them made a sound, they just stared at each other in disbelief. After a while, Elliot just walked out and never looked back. This was two months ago and he hasn't seen or spoken to her since. He didn't want an explanation, he was too ashamed and hurt to listen to her which I understood. She really hurt him. I felt awful for him.

I have spoken to her for a while, we got into a huge fight when I defended Elliot. She didn't even deny it but she said she didn't do anything wrong and Elliot should grow up. She had completely changed from the Kate I knew. I still don't understand why she changed but it's her life, not mine, she will live with the pain she caused. I know she is still in Seattle but I haven't seen her.

"I fully understand where you're coming from. You love her. If Ch-Christian ever did that… I would die. I would still love him just as much but I know I would be hurting deeply" My eye's well at the thought of Christian ever hurting me like that, I know he wouldn't but it still can appear in my mind.

"Christian would never do that" he states firmly and I nod my head.

"Have you spoken to her?"

"She texted me this morning wishing me a Merry Christmas and she said she tried to call you too" He shows me the messages

I haven't been on my phone all day so I have no idea.

"I haven't messaged her back and I don't think I want to. That's why I was kind of grumpy this morning. What should I do Ana?"

I am about to reply that I don't know when an idea pops into my head

"You know what you need to do, you need to throw that part of your life away. If you don't want to be with her again you need to throw it away"

"Ana how the hell do I do that?" he asked confused

"Throw this away" I hold up his phone "Brand new slate, new phone, new everything. New start. I'll even buy you the phone for Christmas because I know you were but hurt about not getting the helicopter" I bump his hip with mine and we both laugh.

"Yeah that was a good present" he smiles properly for the first time today.

"Okay I'll do it" he nods confidently. He stops me and pulls me into a sweet bear hug.

"Thank you, Ana, you really do know the right thing to say. You're an angel sent for our family, I'm so happy for you and my brother"

I try not to roll my eyes because I am definitely not an angel.

"Your welcome Elliot, anytime" I smile at him as we catch up with the others.

We reach the lookout point looking over the mountain. We stand there and soak in the beautiful nature of Aspen. It's absolutely breathtaking. I could look at this view forever. It takes my breath away every time. I feel a light tap on my shoulder and I turn to see Elliot approaching me with his phone in his hand.

"I'm going to do it Ana" What? What's he doing

Before I can ask him what he is talking about he pulls his arm back and launches his phone through the air and into the sea of mountains and bushes. I now realise he is referring to my comment earlier about throwing it all away.

"Elliot, I meant like recycle your phone or wipe the phone of all the content. I didn't mean literally throw it" I giggle

"I'm glad I did it. I feel free from her and all the negative things that were making me miss this special day"

We make our way back down the trail and back to the house, just before we curve around the corner to the house, they all tell me that they are going into the garage to get wood for the fire. I offer to help but they are adamant that I go the way we came. I frown but watch them go to the garage, my dad is the last to walk in and just before he enters he turns around to watch me, he looked so excited and nostalgic all at the same time. He winks at me then walks inside. That was weird. I shake my head and walk to the gate. I open the gate and look up and my heart drops to my feet. Oh my god…

I looked up to see a pathway of tee lights, fairy lights with roses scattered all around. All around the garden is hanging lanterns and lights strung all around creating a beautiful glow as the sun slowly sets. The sky is full of oranges, pinks as the snow lightly falls down. The pathway is leading up to the house and at the end of the pathway; there stands my man. He takes my breath away every time. He is stood at the end of the pathway in his black jeans, white linen shirt with his coat over the top to keep him warm. He looks gorgeous as always. He is standing there with the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face. I feel tears sting my eyes at the sight in front of me. _I am blown away._

I start to make my way down the pathway leading to the man of my dreams, we keep our eyes locked to each others. As I get closer I can see his eyes are bright illuminating the grey in them, I could get lost in them forever. I get closer to him and he reaches out for my hands which I gladly give him.

"Christian what's going on?" I ask trying to keep my happy tears at bay. He smiles his shy smile and begins to talk.

"Anastasia Rose Steel, you have captivated me from day one, the second you fell into my office and I looked into your beautiful blue eyes I know I was hooked and I couldn't leave you. There was something different about you, you could see through my eye and see the real man that I am deep down, I felt that you could see into my soul and see all my deepest secrets and every little thing about me. Although that scared to my death, it also excited me. I have never been so captivated by a woman since I met you. You're the light I need in my life, Ana. Your beauty, humor, generosity, your kindness, your sweetness and also your smart mouth is what keeps me alive, and so much more. I need you so much, Ana. I love you with every fiber of my body, I can't imagine another day not loving you, not wanting to hold you or kiss you. I love you so much, baby"

 _My heart… oh my heart could burst at this very moment._ My tears are flowing down my face uncontrollably at his words, he is the sweetest man in the entire world. I feel the exact same for him.

"Christian" I whisper out.

He quickly wipes my tears. He suddenly drops down to one knee and I gasp loudly.

"Anastasia Rose Steel, will you please doing me the honor of marrying me" He grabs the box and lift the lid for me to see the ring but I can't look, all I can look at is his eyes

OH. MY. GOD.

"Yes, a million times yes" I nod my head as I smile and giggle through my tears. His smiles grow a thousand times and I can see the excitement in his eyes. He stands and he lifts me up over his head and twirls us around. He slowly lowers me down his body but stops before my feet touch the ground and I am still above him as he holds me to his chest.

"Your mine forever," he says just inches away from my lips.

"I'm yours. Your mine forever"

"I'm yours"

I lean down and crash my lips into his. We share a passionate kiss and I feel like fireworks are going off all around us. I love this man with all of my heart and I can't believe we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. My hands fist into his hair and caress his hair and scalp as we kiss magically. I am brought back to the present when I faintly hear catcalls and people cheering above us. I see everyone stood on the balcony of our bedroom. They just watched it all happen and I can see cameras in both Mia and Elliot's hand taking pictures. I never noticed them there. They all leave and I pressure they are coming down to us. Christian places me back down on the floor and he gets back on one knee again and takes my left hand.

"I think we are forgetting something future Mrs. Grey" my heart flutters at those words. He grabs the box again and takes the ring out to slides it over my finger. It's stunning!

It's a white gold diamond band, with an oval-shaped diamond in the center. Its covered in diamonds around the center diamond. It doesn't look over the top but it does look expensive and I know he would have paid a lot for it. _I love it. It's perfect._

"Christian its gorgeous"

"Not as gorgeous as you, Mrs. Grey"

Everyone comes down and congratulates us. There is a lot of crying from the girls and a lot of cheering from the men. My dad embraces me in a hug and whispers into my ear how proud he is of me and how much he loves me. I whisper I love him back but then a thought pops into my head.

"Oh my god you knew this whole time!" My dad and Christian have been sneaking off all weekend to talk but they never told me what. My dad slightly blushes and has a cheeky smirk.

"I asked for your hand in marriage a month ago," Christian says as he wraps an arm around my waist. I can't believe he did that, that means the world to me.

"I love you, Mr. Grey"

"I love you too baby, so much"

* * *

 _A/N: What did you think of the last chapter? I tried to make it as sweet as possible when he was proposing so hopefully it made you all feel warm inside and put you in the Christmas spirit. Please review!_

 _Merry Christmas to you all! I hope you have a brilliant day with your loved ones. I am so grateful to you all for reading my story and enjoying them, that's one of the greatest gifts I have received this year. Please make sure you check out my other stories if you haven't already._

 _Again, I hope you all have a brilliant Holiday and a Happy New Year!_

 ** _Shout out to the reader who always supports each chapter I post and always leave reviews and send me such sweet messages (You know who you are). They mean the world to me. Also, to the Guests who also support me each chapter, I wish you had an account because I would love to reply to your questions and to your sweet responses to me chapters (You also know who you are) if you ever do let me know. - Georgia Fifty_**


End file.
